Family Support - A loud house fanfiction
by thehardboiledhit
Summary: The loud house was in a regular day, but after Lincolns suicide. The girls need to be strong. But they can't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Welcome to a Loud house fanfic! I will be doing a lot more work on this than on my last one. Oh well hope you guys enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the loud house...i pwn it.**

Chapter 1: Break a leg!

"Come on Clyde! A few more shoots and we'll get to the boss!" Shouted Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde were almost literally ripping their controllers apart while they played.

"Yes!" Clyde shouted as he pressed the final button. "We did it!"

Clyde had been coming to Lincolns House a lot more than usual. He didn't know if it was because they're friends, or so he has someone to play with. Either way, Lincoln and Clyde enjoyed it.

*pause* "Just gonna get a snack Clyde." Lincoln said, getting up. "No problem buddy!" Replied Clyde.

Lincoln went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge...mud. "Lana!" he shouted "you put mud in the fridge again?" , Lana ran to the kitchen, "Sorry linc, I was seeing if it would freeze!"

"Of course you were" He said as she ran off. He grabbed some coke. After seeing the mud, He didn't want to eat, but he didn't mind a can. When he turned around he got a glimpse of lily climbing on the top shelf. "How does she do that?!" He said, putting the coke on the table and starting to climb. "Poo Poo!" Lily shouted, she threw a plate at Lincoln, laughing. "Look lily you can stop now!" he went to pick up lily, but his foot slipped, He fell backwards, not knowing what would happen next. That thing happened, you know when like, your life flashes before your eyes, like sorta when you step on Lego, anyway Lincoln landed on the floor foot first, he yelled and fell on his back. He was clenching his leg, watching lily crawl away, without a bruise. If she was a little older, she would know best to get help, but she thought everything was fine and crawled away, Lincoln started to think It couldn't get any worse, and the coke spilled on his t-shirt.

Just his day

 **Ok guys I purposely made this one short only to keep you in suspense, The next Chapter will have some Sadness in it, but only worried sad not like someone's gonna die sad. Oh well hope you guys enjoyed, and I will start writing soon, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo back again. Sorry for the week waiting. It's just I've been really busy and I think now is the time to do it so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the loud House. All rights reserved to Chris Savino.

 _Chapter 2: What sisters are for_

"Ouch" Lincoln said **,** as he got up.

"LINCOLN YOU OK BUDDY? I CAN GET AN ICE PACK! LEMME GET AN ICE PACK!" Clyde said worryingly, running into the dining room. Usually Lincoln would insist he's ok, but this time when he watched Clyde almost leaping into the freezer like Han solo and the trash chute, He didn't stop him.

Because this time.

It was bad.

Very bad.

As Lincoln attempted to bend his leg... Back into shape, He heard a rumbling noise. A noise he was very aware of. Then he saw it. As the room filled with smoke, he got a glimpse of the 10 headed beast on it largest stampede yet. Clyde was one of the ten. He was there instead of Lily, who was happily wandering around in her room, knocking a few potions over.

"Omigosh are you ok Lincoln?" Said Lori, not hesitating to pick him up.

Lincoln felt tears in his eyes. He didn't know if it was the fact He snapped his leg in half, or the fact that Lori was holding him so tight he felt like soon his brain would need a reboot. Either way, he was going to cry.

Lori shrieked all of a sudden. Lincoln stared at her, her hair was waving all over the place. And then **CLONK.**

" _Groan_... What happened?" Asked Lincoln, still a bit woozy.

"Lori was carrying you and she tripped." Luna said. "You were knocked unconscious."

"Sorry Lincoln... I shouldn't have been running." Lori said, looking down.

"It's alright. You were in a panic." He replied.

He looked around the room. He noticed he was in hospital.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs loud, can a see you a second?" The Doctor asked.

They walked out of the room. "What is it doctor?" Mrs loud asked, beginning to worry.

"Well by now you have seen the X-Rays." He said, handing an image to them.

"Yes doctor." Mr loud said.

"Well the break is sadly unfixable." The doctor said. He sighed, "Well I'm afraid that Lincoln is going to be in a wheelchair."

"Wh..." Mrs loud said, before looking towards her husband.

"For life..." The doctor said

This caused Mrs loud to clutch her head and look down. She couldn't say a word. She had gone through some emotional moments in her life, but never did she think of those words coming from the truth.

"Hang on so y...wh...i...i...i just...wh." Mr loud could hardly contain his shock. He just felt that a part of his life had just...crumbled off.

 _3 hours later._

"Lincoln, I wrote you a poem. It's called, 'broken'" Lucy said, holding up a piece of paper.

 _Legs, the things you require the most,_

 _Almost as strong, as a metal post._

 _If you lose them, half your life is gone._

 _For you can never do, the things you could've done._

"Wait wait wait," Lincoln interrupted, "I thought I just fractured them, what do you mean _lose?_ "

"Uhhhh...dang it." Lucy said, before quickly dashing off.

"What did she mean by lost?" He thought.

 _ **Waiting room**_

"Code red. I think Lincoln knows." Lucy said.

"Oh LUCY WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?." Lynn shouted.

"I just wrote him a poem. It was halfway that he found out." Lucy replied.

The girls argued. The argument grew to, well have al the girls in it. Lisa and Lily were the only ones not arguing. Lisa was just for some reason writing equations, and Lily was climbing on Lori.

 _ **Lincolns Hospital room**_

"Er..son.." Mr Loud said as he walker into the room.

"Yeh dad." Lincoln had now fully recovered from the unconsciousness.

"We have some bad news to tell you." His mother said, shaking.

Lincoln was starting to worry. He had never seen his parents like this.

"Um...you see son...the doctor has * _ **gulp**_ * told us that um...well...your leg is...not going to be healing.." His dad said, still worrying.

"What are you talking about dad?" He replied.

Mr loud was still too shocked to reply. "And...son...yo...your...your going to be in ...a wheelchair..."

"Wh..?" this left Lincoln speechless. All his life hopes and dreams. All the help he would need. How his life has just...changed.

"Sorry son." Mrs loud added.

His parents hugged him , kissed him, and left the room, just to give him some alone time.

Just think.

His life.

Gone.

Completely.

 **Ok guys! So Lincoln is in a wheelchair! In the next chapter we will see Lincoln getting his new equipment and what it is like in the Loud House. Just so you guys know the length of this chapter is from now on the length of all the others. Sorry I took a while on this one, I've been distracted.**

 **See ya**


	3. Authors Note

**Q** **U** **I** **C** **K** **U** **P** **D** **A** **T** **E**

 _Ok so one thing._

I will just say that the next chapter will be a bit crazy. I will involve a bit of suicide. Expect it. the victim will definetely be the one who cares about lincoln the most. I do apolagise if you dont like that. But i feel it will be a bit of a twist. i hope you enjoy it! bye!

l + l +

updating soon!


	4. ABSOLUTELY SORRY

**Ok I know it's true. But the recent reviewer "iHAVETOBEATROLL" Is honestly just being straight up sad. This is my second story. Please don't write hate reviews. So because of this I am going to be cancelling this story completely. Please forget asking to continue. Sorry guys.**

 **But**

 **Good news**

 **I am giving you guys the chance to direct me.**

 **Just write a paragraph for a review. With a small summary for a load house story. Anything you want. No joke. It can be a crossover. Or a super hero Theme. Anything. Just write a review and I will announce the winner on** **the** _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 2016.**_ **Oh well. Hope you guys are ok with this.**

 **See you l** _ **a**_ **t** _ **e**_ **r.**

 **Babbye!**


	5. Chapter Win

**Ok guys. I know I said I would announce the winner today...**

 **So I will!**

 **The winner is:**

 **Littlealexmartinez61910**

 **I love the second idea, but I'm going with the first one. I would love (and hate) writing each girls reaction. Not as many of you guys reviewed as I thought, but hey a lot of you did. Congratulations on you guys that entered. Oh well thanks for reading and see you all**

 **Babbye!**


End file.
